Watership down Retold
by Kaldorei-Sowa 2
Summary: What if Woundwort had a human friend long before he became the Chief of Efrafa? But it has been six years since he has seen her. Now, Susan William has returned for staying at her Uncle's farm and got herself involved between wars of Warrens but the real question is will this change everything when they finally meet again after a long time? What fate lies in them?
1. pologue

Watership Down Retelling

_Summary: _

_What if Woundwort had a human friend long before he became the Chief of Efrafa? But it has been six years since he has seen her. Now, Susan William has return for staying at her Uncle's farm and got herself involved between wars of Warrens but the real question is will this change everything when they finally meet again after a long time? What fate lies in them? _

**_Prologue:_**

Susan William, a ten-year-old girl was running through the forest with a backpack behind her back bright early in the morning. Her ginger red hair was tied up in a cute braided and she wore her school uniform which it contains a dark blue long sleeves shirt and striped blue and white skirt. As she finally reaches her destination she'd beamed through panting. A small cottage that is in the middle of the forest she did not hesitate to scurry down and reach for the door.

She gently knocks the door." Mr. Edmund? "Waits for him to answer, again she knocks quietly." Mr. Edmund? Are you home?" The girl notices the door was unlock and gently peek in. "Hello?" See he was nowhere she walks in slowly and close the door behind her, but in slow so she won't be caught. Then she almost jump in startled when she heard something growled, and turn sharply towards the noise that scared her.

"Jewel shh! You're going to get me into trouble!" She hissed at the black cat, who was lying lazily on the window sill, licking her paw. Calming her breath, Susan walked softly on the wood floor and came upon a small cage and inside of it was a young brown rabbit, sleeping. She touches the table and spoke softly.

"Westley? Are you awake?" She watches it twitch his long ear, and she whispered. "Westley?" The brown rabbit turns his head tiredly when he see who it was he perk his body up happily. The girl giggled to see him how excited he was she put her finger through the cage hole to pet his fur.

"Good morning sleepyhead, have a good sleep?" Westley ruffed his fur but she saw him glaring at the cat. She understood his mind and sighed.

"Did Jewel try to get you again?" He nods his head to her, still have cold look at her.

Susan huffed. "Well, she needs to know you don't like that, you need to show her who's the boss and… stand up for yourself."

"Susan?" She froze when she'd heard someone called her name. "What are you doing here?" She turns slowly and saw a man in his pajamas pants and white shirt looking tired with his short grey-haired mess up with two grey mustaches.

"Um, nothing?" She answered, nervously. He notices her school uniform and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you supposed to be in school?"

"…no." She lied. "I-I got sick Mr. Edmund," She pretended to cough, using her arm to make a sick sound. But the man, named Edmund only gives her a small smirked.

"You used that excuse yesterday," He almost chuckled.

Susan notices she did and lower her arm down. "Oh, I did didn't I?" She can feel behind her back Westley was giving her an amusing look of her fibbing.

"You wanted to see my pet rabbit do you?" He asked. She nods truthfully and Professor sighed heavily.

"Susan, I understand you wish to see him but you can't skip many schools." A girl cross her arm when she heard that word, giving a pout expression.

"But I hate schools!" She complained. "I rather stay here and keep him company. He needs my attention,"

"Now child, children are meant to go to school to learn education." Professor went over and gently touch her shoulder after he got down on his knees."

And most importantly it'll teach golden ways of living in this world."

"But this a stupid school that won't let me have any fun. Even my mean teacher won't allow me to do things I want." She sees Westley snorted in the corner of her eyes. "He even agrees with me!"

Mr. Edmund laughed. "Oh did she now? It perhaps she's doesn't want you to get into some kind of trouble you've always get into."

"Well she'd don't have any good humor that's for sure," Susan huffed. Then Professor gives her a soft chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Now, when I get myself cleaned up I'll take you to your private school." He said, getting up.

"But can I play with Westley?" Susan asked.

"Oh?"

"Can I play with him, he needs to be out of that stinking cage," She watches Mr. Edmund rub his back neck in unsure and look at his rabbit for a second.

"He did have his small exercise yesterday due to you coming, he probably needs a break. And you need to be in school soon I can't

"Aw come on please!" Susan begged. "I promise this once, I won't visit him until I'm done with school," She tried her best to make her puppy face for him to change his mind.

Mr. Edmund rubbed his back neck and he sighed sharply after seconds later couldn't resist her begging face.

"…Oh alright!" He finally answered.

"Yay!" Susan grinned, and run to Jewel and picks her up, which took a cat by surprise and carry her to the bathroom. She shut the door and the cat meowed. "When he's outside you can come out." She then turns and runs to the cage and opens the door for Westley. After she'd did that the rabbit hopped out of his cage.

"Come on Westley lets go!"

"Now only ten minutes!.." Mr. Edmund called as he watches the girl and rabbit bolted out of the door and finished. "Ten minutes until I'm taking you back to school!" When they

were gone he couldn't help to chuckle quietly. "Oh, that child."

Susan and Westley both run out into the woods until they found their own old hollow tree. She got down on her knees excitedly and crawl inside while her companion followed. Without hesitate, Susan begins digging with her bare hands until she sees shiny bottle caps.

"Aha there you are like where we left them," She digs more out and sees more of them. "Westley our treasure is still here." She sees him looking at them and smiled at his whiskers. He even sees his berries and quick grab one to eat.

"Okay let's dig them back so no one will steal our treasures." She pushes all the dirt in as Westley helped her with his paws. When they finished buried their little treasures they ventures out in the woods to explore, not too far from the cabin. Soon after they both explore throughout the woods but not far and find things they like to call _treasures _that involve berries, bottle caps, and if they're lucky empty bottle was their grand prize.

After a few minutes of adventuring they both rested by a nearby pond with few treasures they're found near them. Susan looked up at the sky, laying down on her back as Westley was loafing beside her.

The girl sighed heavily, "I don't really wanna go to school." Westley perk his head up and see her still staring up at the sky. "I want to play here, have fun with you." Her companion hops one over and rests himself beside her. Susan looks down at him.

"Would it be great? Have no schools for every year? Instead, explore the different forests, even collect many treasures. Just like Tom Sawyer did in the book?" She only watches his nose twitch and she sighs heavily.

"I wish I can talk to you, and you can talk to me back." Westley blinked to her words and tip his head. He sees how sad she looks he scoot close up to her face. He gently nuzzles his nose on her cheek for comfort. Susan gives him a soft smile.

"Well at least you understand me," Again the rabbit gives her another nuzzle and she giggled quietly.

"Westley your my very best friend, nothing can change that." She runs her finger through his soft fur and he made a little tooth purring, loving how she pet him. Then the girl eyes lit up, made him stop.

"What if we get separated?" He looked at her surprised, how she suddenly thought of this.

"And what if we decided..no that will never happen." Susan shook her head quickly forget what she's going to say. Instead, she looked over at her friend's eyes. See her reflection in his forest green ones.

"Westley lets make a promise, "She said. "If anything happens, if we do get separated, or anything comes our way, let's not have our friendship break. We will always be a friends forever no matter what. Can you promise that?" Westley glance at her with a reassuring look. Slowly he leans his head on her and presses against the child's forehead. Susan and he both close their eyes making a sign of vow that will never break.

_I promise, my beloved Susan._

_TRANSFERING THIS STORY FROM MY OLD ONE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Susan William **

_Six years later _

Susan woke up from that train whistle after she had taken a quick nap a while ago. She muttered something and rubs her face with her hand and look at her watch. It was getting close to seven pm and she's almost close to meet her uncle that is waiting for her at the train station.

Her light sea green eyes took a glimpse of out of the window near her and she sees countryside passing through. Then she saw her bun hair all mess up from her nap. She huffed and took some pins out of her hair and undoes her ponytail. Letting her long hair down to her shoulders.

She sighed in relief and put a hoodie over her head and crosses her arms to get comfy. But she hears her phone vibrating in her sweater pocket. She took a quick look and sees it was her mother texting her reminding her to call her when she made it to her aunt's home. Susan only snorted and turn off her phone.

"Whatever," She muttered to herself.

—

When her train finally made it to her destination, she grabbed her suitcase beside her. Susan makes her way to the nearest exit with the other crowd and she didn't have any problems walking with others. She glances around to find her uncle at the train station, but she couldn't find him.

Decided to try to see he's out in front waiting in his old truck she walked outside to find him. When she opens the door and walks out, she didn't see a familiar truck in a parking lot. She hummed and looked at her iPhone to see if her clock was correct. He was supposed to be here by seven, but he was nowhere.

Susan huffed quietly and put her phone in her pocket. "Late as ever, might as well sit and wait." She walks over to the bench and sat down. Then she decided to call her mom since she doesn't want her to call her in the middle of the night. She dials her phone and let it ring for a minute. She waited for her to answer her call, and waited.

" I'm sorry Miss William can't take a phone right now love. Please leave a voicemail, and I'll get back to you." Instead of hearing her mom actual voice, the voicemail did it for her. Susan just hangs up, not caring to do a message since her mom won't see it. She wraps her arms around herself tightly against her chest to stay warm since the night air was quite freezing. Feels like its been hours she sees a highlight that belongs to an old truck, which she knew it was him alright.

Susan sighed heavily, getting up and grab her suitcase and watch the truck put itself in a parking lot. She begins to walk over and saw her uncle coming out his driver side. His family side belongs the native Americans since his skin was all dark tanned along having a black haired that is tied in a ponytail as he wears that cowboy hat along with a nice clean tan patch shirt with jeans with one hole on the left. She almost stops her track, feel uneasy. Over her life, Susan has never talked to her uncle much and her honestly he was kind of strange to her. For her strange dictionary, she rarely sees him every time her family pays a visit to them and the way he looked at her creeps her out much. When he comes along Susan always stays beside her aunt for protection when she was a child and avoids him much as she can. She nearly forgot his appearance after a long time.

"Susan! Over here!"She heard her uncle called her in rasp. Taking a deep breath she walks over to him and put on her welcome smile.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," Her uncle walk to her and he smiles a little.

"My Susan you have gotten yourself big." He said. "Last time I saw you, you have been small."

Susan shrugged. "Well, time changed." Charlie hummed and grab her suitcase.

"Sorry I have come late I've stopped in the middle of the road..." He throws her suitcase in his back truck and Susan snorted.

"It's fine." She answered, pulling a handle to get inside. When she opens her passenger truck, she gasps softly, inside her seat was a pale blue rabbit looking all scratched up with a diamond-shaped nosed. This rabbit was covered in a cloth as it was inside a box.

"Oh poor dear!" Her uncle got in his driver seat and scoot the box close to him so she can get in.

"I have to help this poor critter after I saw him struggling to walk." He finished.

"What happened to him?" Susan asked, getting in her seat and buck her seatbelt.

He started the truck and explained. "I believe he was either attacked or his home got destroyed by people."

"His home destroyed?" Susan looked at the rabbit pity. "Is he hurt?"

Her uncle shook his head and drives his truck out on the highway."Nah, he just wounded and he can breathe fine.

"Breathe?" Susan looked at him puzzled.

"His fur smelled gas when I picked him up."

"So it must be people destroying his home poor fella." Susan said.

Charlie sighed, "Indeed, but there's nothing we can do now. All we can do for him is to find a place safe. Away from people."

"I see," Susan glance down at the bunny and saw how he was trembling in the box. She carefully reaches her hand down and gently pets his side to comfort him. "Its okay little guy, you are okay."

"Susan he'll be fine do not pet him."

"Why not Uncle?" Susan blinked and took her hand away.

"Because it's forbidden to have us interact with these animals. They see us as elil." He answered."It's for the best for everyone in this world." Susan didn't understand what he was talking about, and little upset she can't help any animals now since she will be living with them a while.

—

Soon after, her uncle stopped his truck on the side of the road. She watches him get out and took a box with a rabbit inside.

"Stay here," He instructed her, closing the door. Susan huffed crossed her arms in upset and watch in her window he puts down the box. Then he picks up the rabbit and gently places him down and untowel him. When he has done that, the rabbit took off with a speed. Susan watches it go and was relieved he was okay and not limping like her uncle tells her. She still watches him go as her uncle got in the truck and drove away.

"Will he be okay?" Susan asked, making sure she heard him correctly.

Charlie nodded. "Of course he will. He'll find a new home and be safe from predators.

"I see," She mumbled. With that, the two didn't talk, the rest of the evening as the truck drove on the dirt road towards home.

—

About a few minutes they arrived at the farm home which it was one big red barn and a small house. Susan looked outside to see the light was still on. _I guess Aunt Matilda is still awake. Probably waiting for me_. She thought.

Charlie went out of his truck, and Susan slowly gets out. She studies her surrounding for a bit. She seems to like it since its out country side. It was far better than living in London. Everything seems quiet and peaceful. In corner of her eyes, she saw her uncle getting out her suitcase.

"Here I'll get that," Susan rushed over and grabbed her belonging. She walks up to the house and saw him only nod and walk to the barn. The woman sighed and opens the door with her free hand. All of sudden before she can blink a huge furry dog jump on her. Susan scream and fall on the deck and the sheep dog gives her a big wet kiss on her face.

"Ack! Bran!" Susan gasped and pushes the dog face away from his lick."Goodness, its good to see you too. But you can't barge in like that."

"Oh great heavens down Bran!" Susan wipes her face off with her hand to get some dog saliva off and saw her aunt pulling the dog away.

"Go to the living room, go on, go." Her aunt was a middle aged woman with her red hair tied in a bun and was wearing her shirt with sweatpants and has a round belly for she's pregnant. Bran obeyed and trots over panting happily towards other room.

"Hi, Aunt." Susan gets up.

Matilda laughed softly. "Sorry about that dog honey, he's just too excited to see you after so long." She walks over and gives her a nice hug, and Susan being careful with her stomach, hug her back.

"Its great to see you again," She smiles a little, was glad to see her again. Then her aunt glance at her.

"I'm glad you made it all safe, did you call your mother?"

Susan hummed. "Yes, but she didn't answered."

"Oh, she will, she's probably busy give her some time." Matilda replied. "Now your hungry? I can quickly make you something."

"No, I'm okay." Susan answered quickly. I'm tired actually, it's been a long trip."

Her aunt smiled at her. "Alright dear you get some sleep, you want help getting in your room?"

"No, I think I know where I'll sleep thank you," Susan walk up the stairs before her aunt can say anything. It wasn't hard for her to find a room since she's been here before with her parents and she has her own room while her both parents sleep in the living room.

She opens the door and saw her bedroom empty with one drawer and a bed. Susan sighed and walks in and put her suitcase on the floor and shut the door to change. She wasn't actually tried, but a little bit used that excuse to be away from her aunt so she can be alone.

Susan ruffed her hair behind her ear, sigh heavily and look at her empty room. "I guess I can perhaps get some new furniture tomorrow." Then her cellphone was vibrating, and she picks up to see who was calling her. She notices it was her mother phone. Susan turns off her phone, didn't bother to answer.

"She knows I'm okay." She muttered and took her white shirt off. When Susan got in her PJs, she crawls into her bed and turn off her lamp. Snuggling in her blanket, she sighed and fall asleep, letting crickets be her lullaby.

—

Susan let out a terrifying scream, waking up the middle of the night. She clinches on her chest to breathe better with sweats on her face.

"It was just a dream, just a...dream."She panted. She dreamed she was in some kind of an underground and was being buried alive. She even saw others that are not like her but different species, there were all rabbits that were panicking as her and she smell gas fill her lungs and she can't find any light but a darkness that welcomes her in a gruesome way. Susan covers her eyes and manages to get her breath to calm. The room was still quiet, and she was grateful her aunt and uncle were still sleeping.

Susan lays down once more and look up at the ceiling, wasn't sure if she can sleep again. Worrying that nightmares will come again, like it does once a while for long as she can remember. Decided to take that chance and went to her side and try to fall asleep and she can feel her tears running down her cheek.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

_**ENERGY WITCH: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE I'LL PUT THIS MUCH EFFORT AND FAITH TO RICHARD ADAMDS WORK. ;) **_

_**CARLISLE FAN 22: IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT. ^^ **_

_**SONICFIGHTER21354: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE NEVER READ A BOOK OR WATCH THE MOVIE EITHER BUT WATCH ONLY TV SERIES. I MIGHT AS WELL GIVE IT A SHOT WATCHING THE MOVIE AND I SUGGEST YOU DO THE SAME. IT MIGHT BE WORTH TO WATCH.**_

_**REST OF YOU HOPE YOU ALL LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING AND HOPE I CAN CONTINUE THIS ;D IF NOT DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! SOON SHE'LL SEE SOME OTHER RABBITS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. XD**_

_**I DONT OWN ANY WATERSHIP DOWN CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC'S ENJOY! **_


End file.
